I'll protect You An Akatsuki Kain oneshot
by Ella Ichijou
Summary: A transfer student from America stirrs the emotions of everyone in the Night Class exept for Kain. What will he decide to make sure she feels like someone?


_**An Akatsuki Kain One Shot {I'll Protect You}**_

Once again the night class had classes for the fifth day with their new transfer student, Chizuru. She was a noble like the rest of them, with the exception of the pureblood, Kaname Kuran. Chizuru was a shy, quiet girl who kept to herself. She preferred to assist others if needed, but in the night class, they somehow thought of her as an underling.

"Would you like help, Hanabusa - sempai," Chizuru asked quietly.

"No," was all she heard from him that night every time he was struggling with his work. She understood it down to the very last period and wanted to assist the seemingly mean noble who professor Yagari forced her to sit next to.

"Are you sure, sempai?" she asked again.

"Yes, for the twentieth time, I can figure it out, so leave me alone!" he hissed at her. Why he was nicer to his fans and friends? The world may never know. Although neither of them noticed Kain staring at the two of them fighting under their breath. Well, at least Aido looked like he was bickering. Chizuru looked like she was hurt. He really wished his cousin would shut up. "Why wasn't the professor paying attention to the rather loud whispering?" Kain thought. No one had noticed or knew, but he did like that cute transfer student. She came from America, and already, others think it's alright to pick on her. Kain decided to whack Aido in the head so he would pay attention to the lesson.

"What was that for, Akatsuki?" Aido hissed at him this time, but Kain wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

Chizuru's P.O.V.

The night classes were over, and everyone began to gather in the halls to walk back to the dorm with their friends. Yet again, the disciplinary committee, Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryu were waiting in front of the night class gates. Yet again, Yuuki smiled at Kaname - sama, him smiling back, both oblivious that they have feelings for each other. I walked in the back of the large group of students, careful not to make any unnecessary contact with the others. Unknown to her that she actually wasn't the last, but there were two others trailing behind. She didn't even look back.

"Hi there, Chizuru," I heard the female disciplinary committee member call to me. I looked over in that direction. I saw the smiling Yuuki waving at me, taking her attention from Kaname - sama to say hi to me and she walked over.

"Hello, Chizuru - chan! How was your first week at the academy like?" she smiled wider.

"It was fine," and I began to walk away, faintly smiling back.

Akatsuki's P.O.V.

Hanabusa and I walked far behind the group, choice made by my cousin because he wasn't in the mood to be in the company of the others after Chizuru pissed him off for being so nice to offer to possibly even do his activity for class for him.

"Why does that girl get on my nerves so much?" Aido grunted. "I mean, our powers are complete opposites, so we should hate each other, which we don't, and I don't even know her power, and I feel like I should hate her and . . ." Hanabusa noticed Yuuki staring towards the night class gates with a very confused expression and her mouth slightly hanging open.

"Your face is going to freeze like that, Yuuki - chan!" Aido grinned. Yuuki snapped out of her stare.

"Oh, what happened to Chizuru - chan?" she asked.

"She pissed Aido off again," I sighed. I don't quite understand why she does that to everyone, except for me, strangely.

"Really, how?" she looked at us with shock, seeming it to be out of character for her.

"I didn't mean to, I mean, it just spilled out of my mouth, and when she left class, I felt like I needed to attack her with an apology!" Hanabusa whined.

"Get back to your dorms, blood suckers," Zero came up to tear us away from our innocent conversation.

"What you say is what you are, Kiryu," Aido shrugged and walked away. I sighed and strode after him, not wanting to get in trouble with Zero like the last time when my hyperactive cousin bit Yuuki not too long ago.

Chizuru's P.O.V.

I rummaged through my drawers, looking for my blood tablets. I knew I had it last this morning, but maybe I dropped it when I took a shower down the hall. Or maybe someone stole it while I was in the bathroom. I just can't remember. I probably shouldn't assume that someone else took it, but no one in the dorm was too friendly with me, and I wanted to know why. But soon I won't be able to stand to be able to even be close to others in the night class. I couldn't feel comfortable next to Yuuki. I hope she didn't take it personally. I sighed again and crawled into bed. It was Friday, but I didn't feel like I'd be needed throughout the rest of the night.

Downstairs . . .

I sat down next to Hanabusa on one of the loveseats in the foyer of the dorm. Takuma was reading, of course, and Shiki sat next to him and Rima sat next to him while Ruka sat next to me. It looked like Aido was still steaming about Chizuru.

"I'm still confizzled," he whimpered, throwing his hands into the air and throwing them into his lap.

"Well, I don't see why it's your fault. It seems to happen to all of us, seemingly except for Akatsuki," Takuma looked up from his reading, looking at me. I just shrugged, not knowing how to react to that.

"Do you think you know, Kaname - sama?" Shiki asked, looking towards the stairs. We all looked in Shiki's direction to see Kaname Kuran leaning against the railing and his arms across his chest. He nodded.

"She was raised, thinking she was a mistake. Her mother and father are both abusive of her, and most of her family hates her for some reason. Living with that her whole life, she probably views herself as someone in a low class and the scum of the Earth. The reason why she chooses to be the menial is because she must at home, and probably is trying to not be viewed so poorly here. She, I'm sure was glad to get away from her family, but it isn't helping a whole lot here if a certain someone treats her like trash," the pureblood looked at Aido now. His mouth hung wide open.

"Hey! I didn't mean to, though!" he raised his voice in a whine. "And why are you telling this to me and not everyone else!"

"Well, everyone else just seems to give her dirty looks, but you're the one who makes her life even more miserable. Although, maybe I should say to everyone to try to restrain yourselves from putting her down," Kaname replied.

"So, what does that mean? How come she makes us feel like we hate Chizuru?" Ruka asked.

"She is actually able to manipulate emotions in the most peculiar way. She is unaware of it, so the reason she can do this is beyond me, but it gets worse because of the manipulation in the atmosphere already. When she isn't present in a room with others, it won't work, so that is why she was put in a single dorm. It's confusing, but we should be able to figure it out," Kaname went on. "Even the reason why it doesn't affect Kain is far beyond me as well." He then looked at me. So did everyone else. "Which reminds me, Kain, why you don't go check on Chizuru for me, while I'm thinking about it." He was smiling now, like he had a plan. Although, I did want to make sure Chizuru was alright. I stood up.

"Alright, Kaname - sama," I walked past him as I ran my fingers through my hair, still not quite sure what he was up to.

I strode down the hall, my thoughts set on just one person; Chizuru. I bet she felt like a nobody on the inside. It made me wonder if she tries on debating running away or committing suicide when she's alone, being in this physical and mental state. I knocked on her door. I heard nothing.

"Chizuru - chan?" I said loud enough for to be heard through the door, but still nothing.

"Chii?" I called again. No movement could be heard from the other side. Slowly I turned the doorknob and opened the door. I saw her curled up in bed, with her head even under the covers. But why would she be in bed now? Slowly, I made my way over to her sleeping form. I stood there for a moment. There was still no movement that I could tell. Gently I lifted the comforter from her. I rested it on her shoulders. I looked closer at her in the near dark to notice her tear stained face. My eyes widened, surprisingly, but she seemed even cuter than I imagined. She cringed in her sleep and more tears fell down her cheeks. I caught them with my finger, and then ran my thumb along the side of her face to wipe the tears away as well as her strawberry hair. She seemed so fragile, like a piece of glass, one that needed to be protected. She stirred and opened her gentle green eyes. When she noticed I was setting on the edge of her bed, she jolted, looking up at me. A blush crawled up her cheeks.

"A – Akatsuki – sempai, w - why are you here," she searched for an answer, in my gaze.

"Kaname - sama wanted me to see if you were alright. So are you?" I asked, even though there probably was something wrong. She looked away.

"Yes, I'm alright," she whispered, probably thinking; "Why would he want to check on me? Why would anyone?"

"Chizuru, the reason why people act like that isn't entirely your fault," I blurted out without thinking .

"Then what is it? Why do they treat me so horribly?" her voice shook as more tears threatened to fall as she clutched her sheets.

"Kaname - sama told me that you are able to manipulate emotions in a way to make others feel a certain way, and since you've hadn't know this, your power has acted on their own, making you think this. Making everyone think this way," I explained.

"Does this mean my parents don't really hate me?" she looked back up at me.

"I don't know," I sighed. Chizuru looked away, taking a deep breath.

"But, I can help you," I breathed. She looked up at me in confusion.

"I'll protect you. I will from yourself, and those who think lesser of you, and if there is a chance you can't control others emotions, I'll tell them otherwise," I looked into her eyes. She did as well as a deep blush brushed her face. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her damp cheek. Chizuru's eyes widened. I held the place where I kissed her, and brushed my lips against her forehead.

"Chizuru, I love you," I breathed. Slowly, she smiled.

"I do too, Akatsuki - sempai," she whispered.

"You can just call me Kain," I corrected Chii.

"Okay," she smiled wider. Slowly, I pulled her up into my arms in a gentle hug. I placed my lips on the top of her head.

"I will always protect you," I repeated. I felt her head cuddle up against the crook of my neck. I held her tighter, cradled in my lap. I still don't know why her power didn't affect me, but I didn't care anymore. My angel was here with me, and I wasn't ever planning on letting go, and I'll say it enough for the whole world to know; I will always protect her, no matter what, because I love her, and always will.


End file.
